Teeny
Teeny is the second episode of Buffy the Animated Series Season One airing on February 28th 2002. It jumps straight into the comical side of the side of series and unlike the original live-action Buffy series has already introduced a new type of superantural threat apart from vampires by episode two. It Guest stars the voice talents of Hayden Panatierre and Robia La Morte as another character apart from the original Jennifer Calender. Synopsis Buffy falls back on her patrols which greatly concerns Giles as well as her school work and social life which rings alarms for Willow and Xander. Buffy's sleepless nights have left her drained and low of energy even causing her to refrain from immediatley signing for the fighting razorbacks cheerleading team of Sunnydale High. Buffy's mom checks her into a local dream depravation clinic to pin point the source of her sleep-less nights but the resulting scvan releases a strange electrical form from the device and out into the town. Buffy learns the strange released demon is somehow connected to her sleepless nights and also her newest neighbours: Tanya Sim and her mother Caroline who have been constantly visiting and prying on their lives. Buffy with the help of Giles, Xander and Willow find the demon and learn her annoying neighbour's connection to her exhaustion but not before being drained to the size of an ant. Cast *Giselle Loren as the voice of Buffy Summers *Alyson Hannigan as the voice of Willow Rosenberg *Nicholas Brendon as the voice of Xander Harris *Anthony Stewart Head as the voice of Rupert Giles *Charisma Carpenter as the voice of Cordelia Chase *David Boreanaz as the voice of Angel Guest Starring *Hayden Panatierre as Tanya Sim *Robia La Morte as Caroline Sim *Ken Lerner as the voice of Principal Flutie Quotes Buffy: "But She's So Annoying, It's All About What you doiing..? all sly and incertive. I Just want to be able to take a rest from the incesant nagging and prying" Xander: "So what's the beef?, you've now become un-fun Buffy"? Giles: "There is something wrong with Buffy, she wont eat, wont sleep I believe shes experiencing an inner apocalypse." Xander: "Ok, myabe your a vegetarian" Xander:"You sure this isnt because she's not out right now risking life and limb to oogley boogle the undead bad guys out there?" Giles: "Well, yes" Willow: "I Dont Want Buffy to slip into acomba, i like her awake shes fun and Buffy" Xander: "Dont worry Will, shes not going to slip into a-comb-a" Willow: "Dont get quirky with me sir, i'm the mis-tress of quirk" Cordelia: "Where's Buffy i'm not post-poning another practice on behalf of her.. what about behalf of me?" Flutie: "Momentum, is what that girl has but there's always something she has to do and she never really seems on her feet" Willow: "Where's the party at?" Xander: "Left with that large man eating away his pain"( xander and willow glance at large overweight boy eating hot dog crying) Tanya: "Hey Buffy, what you doing today!?" Buffy: "Go, Away" Buffy: "I Knew It!, you were behind this, 10 points for team Buffy" Tanya: "How about Team Neighbour!"( charges buffy with stake) Tanya: "How do you even know how to use these things, again?" Caroline: "Well hi Joyce what you been up to?" Joyce: "Oh, nothing much just a bit of back to school shopping, how about you? and oh how's Tanya doing?" Caroline: "The Usual" Caroline: (voice contorts from normal tone to deep) "Now.... You Die" Category:Buffy the Animated Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes BTAS